create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Createsans/The Show Must Go On (Fanfic)
Part 1 Jem's POV: Poor Genny! She lost her best friend, her boyfriend might be with another girl, this was too much for her to take in! I walked over to her. "It's alright, Genny..." I told her, she looked at me. "It's not alright... My best friend left me, my boyfriend is cheating on me... You can't tell me it's alright and be honest..." She said. It was late, I hugged her, the way a mother would. Are you, Are you Coming to the tree They strung up a man they say who murdered three Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met at midnight in the hanging tree Are you, Are you Coming to the tree Where dead man called out for his love to flee Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met at midnight in the hanging tree Are you, Are you Coming to the tree Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, Are you Coming to the tree Wear a necklace of hope, side by side with me Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met at midnight in the hanging tree. '' ''Are you, Are you Coming to the tree Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, Are you Coming to the tree They strung up a man they say who murdered three Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met at midnight in the hanging tree Are you, Are you Coming to the tree Where dead man called out for his love to flee Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met at midnight in the hanging tree When I finished, she was fast asleep. I smiled and laid her on her bed, then covered her up with a blanket. I went to my bed and fell asleep. Tomorrow will be another day... Part 2 Frenzy's POV: I heard about what happened between Talia and Genny, I'm on Genny's side! That was not cool! And now, there's this new chick, Leah, trying to steal Malcolm away! I was worried. I saw a flyer and read it. "Talent Show?" I said, it looked interesting. I heard Jem sing to Genny last night, Jem had a beautiful voice! I smiled. It was for the end of the year. I saw Genny and walked over to her and gave her a hug. She hugged back. "It's alright... Talia'll see those girls are jerks and get sick of their shtick. The way I did." I said, releasing the hug. "I hope you're right..." She said, and trudged off. I watched, saddened. I hope the conflict will be resolved. Part 3 Xena's POV: Leah is really vexing me! She just comes in like she owns the place and tries to steal someone else's guy! She's 12, I'm 10, I don't know what to do. I was walking, then I saw a blue dude wearing a red hoodie and froze. He was gorgeous! He looked at me, I fainted. He caught me. My face was as red as Mangle's lipstick! "You okay?" He asked. "I'm fine.." I said, he stood me up. "I'm Ky." He greeted. "I'm Xena..." I said, blushing. "Well, see ya, Xena." He said, then walked away. I was still blushing. Part 4 Leah's POV: That Jem girl and I got into an argument. "Stay away from Genny's man!" She said. "Why should I? At least I wasn't raised playing in mud, picking my nose and hanging out with boys, unlike you and that Genny chick!" I said. She looked hurt. I smiled. She ran away. I saw my sister, she walked right over to me. "Leah, just because you got popular doesn't mean you can bully others, especially those trying to defend her friend! When I tell a teacher, maybe Mr. Arvin, but anyways, when I tell them, you'll be lucky if you manage to stay here!" She said to me, then left. "At least I'm not an over-obsessive fangirl over an animated fox!" I yelled. "Oh please, Mangle is cooler than you'll ever be." She replied. I felt personally attacked by that one. Part 5 Jem's POV: Mr. Fischbach saw me and brought me into his classroom early. "Jem, what happened?" He asked, I was crying, I wiped my eyes with my hoodie sleeve. "New girl, Leah... She sent an insult to all tomboys..." I told him. "What'd she say?" He asked. "She said all tomboys grew up playing in mud, picking their noses and hanging with boys... The hanging with boys is accurate, but the other two hurt..." I said, he hugged, the way a parent would. "I am so sorry." He said. I calmed down and left. Part 6 Xena's POV: Leah has officially crossed the line! A flower thing walked over to me. "Hi! I'm Clarisse!" She said. "Xena." I replied. "Is something wrong?" She asked. "No. My sister is just a jerk... I think my crush might be too old... And I keep overthinking..." I told her. "Who's your crush?" She asked. "He told me his name is Ky..." I told her. "I know him! He's one of my closest friends!" She said, I looked at her. "Really?" I asked, she nodded. Part 7 Jem's POV: I had calmed down. I walked around, looking down. Carlos walked over to me. "Hey, Gemstone." He said, I smiled slightly. "Hey, Carlos..." I said. He showed me the flyer for the talent show. "I think you should participate. You have a beautiful singing voice." He told me, I blushed. "I'll think about it." I said. I rolled up the flyer and put it in my hoodie pocket. He smiled at me and walked away, I felt better. I'll participate in the talent show. I should get some practice, though. Part 8 Talia's POV: I heard what Leah said to Jem and I was pretty angry. I walked over to Leah. "That was not cool." I said to her. "So? Neither is that Jem girl." She replied. "You can't just come here and act like you own the entire school!" I told her. "I'm in the CAP, and so are you. There's nothing you can do." She said. "Then I quit." I told her, then walked away. My ears flattened, I hoped Genny would forgive me. Part 9 Genny's POV: I was walking, Talia ran up to me. "Genny, I am so sorry!" She said, she was actually crying. I didn't know what to do. I hugged her, she hugged back. "While I was in the CAP, I really felt... Like I didn't actually belong... I don't... I'm not actually a mean girl, I don't know how to be..." She said, I was hugging. "It's alright, Tally..." I said. We stopped hugging, I wiped her tears. She smiled and walked away. Maybe I can trust her again. Part 10 Jem's POV: Good you got here just in time, you better hurry It's our show but you're the star destined for glory Here performing death defying acts that we can't wait to see Body count high as the tightrope, will you make it? Zero safety nets, the tension is electric Tonight you're the one that jumps through hoops, we're going off the script I was practicing verses of my song. Genny came in. "Talia left the CAP." She said, I smiled. "That's good!" I said. "I overheard you. You sound great!" She said, I looked away. "Everyone is saying that. Someone even said I'm better than Cym and Cara combined. I don't know..." I said. Genny shrugged. "Well, you kinda are." She said. I felt something on my head, so I tried to remove it, but... It wouldn't move. Genny stared. I looked in the mirror. I had slate blue fox ears and a slate blue fox tail. I gasped, then looked for mutagen. None. I called my mom. "Mom? What's going on?" I asked. "Jem, slow down. What happened?" She asked. "Well, I have fox ears and a fox tail." I told her, no reply. "Hello?" I asked, then, a knock at the door. Genny opened it. "Jem, I think it's your mom." She said. I walked to the door. Mom hugged me, then quickly released. "Jem, your brother, CJ, was born a minor mutant. You were supposed to remain a human, but my genetics took over your father's human genetics." She said. "Weren't you born a human?" I asked. She left. I shrugged. "Whatever, it's pretty cool." Genny said, I closed the door and nodded. We went to sleep. Part 11 Malcolm's POV: This girl, Leah, won't leave me alone! I talked to Vito about it, he told me to be straightforward. I walked up to her. "Leah, I can't date you." I said. "Why not?" She asked. "Well, I'm seeing someone else. Plus you are rude, disrespectful and an overall embarrassment! I'd disguise myself if I were seen in public with you." I told her, then left. Genny was watching. I knew she'd hate me after that. She hugged me, I was confused. "Thank you..." She said. Part 12 Xena's POV: Lee really got it when Malcolm told her off. I was humming to myself, when I bumped into Jy again. "Oh! I'm so sorry." He said, I blushed. "I-it's fine..." I said, he smiled to me. I felt myheart thumping. "You okay?" He asked, I nodded. He smiled then left, I felt my heart melt. Oh my gosh, he's cute. I thought. Part 13 Jem's POV: The talent show is in two weeks! Frenzy and Paris said they're gonna make me shine. I'm not so sure. I was humming the song I was gonna perform, then I bumped into Emmy, Carlos's sister. "Hey, Emmy!" I said. "Hey, Jem." She responded. "Are you nervous about two weeks?" She asked, I nodded. "You'll do fine!" She said, then we saw Leah hitting on Carlos, I felt my heart sink. I instantly changed my mind about the song I was going to do. I walked away, keeping my cool. Part 14 Sherlina's POV: Me and my twin brother, Matthew, were walking around. I saw Nicholas and Jade, my face turned red. "Sis? You aren't the jealous type, are you?" He asked, I inhaled, then let it out. "No. I just can't believe he'd pick a lizard!" I said. "You're a lizard, too." He responded, my face turned redder. "Right. I forgot." I said. Part 15 James's POV: I saw my crush, Ik'adela, walking past. I walked over to her. "H-hey, Lani Jane!" I said. "What's up?" She asked. "Nothin'." I responded. "That wasn't a rhetorical question, was it?" I asked, she laughed slightly. "No." She said. "That's good." I said. C'mon James, you can do this. I thought to myself, then kissed her on the cheek quickly. Oh gosh, what have I done?! I quickly thought to myself. "I'm sorry, don't hit me!" I said, I looked at her. "I-I need to go think." She said, then left. Part 16 Paris's POV: Bruno attempted to flirt with me. "Hey, did it hurt whwn you fell from heaven? 'Cause you're an angel." He asked. "No, but it left a scar when I climbed up from hades." I responded, then left. I had a huge crush on him in Grade school. A little bit later, he walked over to me. "What's up?" He asked. "My standards. Bye." I said. He's committed. Part 17 Genny's POV: I was in mine and Jem's dorm asleep, I heard her singing. All the memories, so close to me Just fade away All this time, you were pretending So much for my happy ending She sounded amazing! I fell asleep fully. Part 18 Jem's POV: After 2 weeks of gruelling testing, it's finally the day of the talent show! Paris and Frenzy got me into a red T-shirt, a pink skirt and black flats. It actually felt kinda nice. I had black sparkly bracelets, and I was wearing red lipstick. Leah was before me.t She was dancing, and I was watching. She was actually really good. After she had finished, she got 3 9.8s. She left and the Principal came onstage. "Next, Jem Jones!" She announced, I walked onto stage, grabbed a microphone, and began singing. Let's talk this over It's not like we're dead Was it something I did Was it something you said Don't leave me hanging In a city so dead Held up so high On such a breakable thread You were all the things I thought I knew And I thought we could be You were everything, everything That I wanted We were meant to be, supposed to be But we lost it All the memories, so close to me Just fade away All this time you were pretending So much for my happy ending I only had to sing one verse. Everyone was applauding. The judges gave me 3 10s. The principal came onstage. Luckily, Leah and I were the last 2. "Alright, it is now time for the awards! Everyone who competed will receive a participation award." She said. Everyone that competed was Felix, Leah, Genny, Louie, William, Sven, Milo and I. "Now, for the ranks! By the way, the grade the judges gave are unrelated to this. In third place, for his ancient melody, Sven!" The principal said. Sven walked over, and received a bronze medal. "In second place, for his flower bed of wonders, Louie!" She announced, Louie awkwardly walked onstage, and received a silver medal. "And in first place, for her beautiful performance..." The principal began. Leah looked confident. "... Jem!" The principal announced. I felt myself get nervous, Genny helped me onstage, and I received a gold medal. "And, for all students, as a little reward to all, everyone will receive 100% on all upcoming tests IF Genny Fitzgerald can make a slam dunk." The principal said, we all went into the gym. Part 19 Genny's POV: After everyone was in the gym, I grabbed a basketball, played accordingly, jumped, and make the slam dunk. Everyone got excited. "100% on all tests!" The principal announced. I smiled, then Mal hugged me. I blushed. Part 20 James's POV: I don't normally cry in front of my siblings, but I couldn't help it. I was talking with Rebecca. "Sh-she's gonna hate me..." I said, Rebecca sighed. I looked up, Ik'adela was walking over! I gasped. "Hey, James." She said. "J-Jane! Hey." I said. She leaned closer to me, I felt my stomach close up, do flips and snap in half. Crap. She's gonna kill me. I thought. She kissed me on the cheek. It was quick, but... WOW. I looked at her, and tried to speak, all I could manage was a yelp. She smiled, and hugged me. Part 21 Xena's POV: I saw Ky with this girl, I was talking to Clarisse. "Whosat?" I asked. "That's Kida." She told me. "How old is Ky?" I asked. "13." She told me. "He's too old for me, anyways..." I said. "I'm only 10." I told her. "Dang." She said. He walked over to us. "Hey, Xena. You're a pretty cool girl. Maybe we could be, like, best friends? Around there." He said. "Close enough." I said, we laughed. I was taking rejection much better than my sister was. Part 22 Jem's POV: Carlos walked over, and hugged me. I blushed. "Hey, Gemstone! You sounded beautiful!" He said, I smiled. He examined the gold medal I had received. My face turned as red as my lipstick! (Yes, I was still dressed up). He hugged again, and I hugged back. Leah was watching, she got really jealous. Part 23 Leah's POV: Every guy at this dumb school is taken! Oh well, Sabrina, Nevianne and I hatched a plan. We would double-mutant every mutant at this school and mutant the humans! We were talking about our plan. It was evil, well thought out and cruel! Part 24 Brooke's POV: I eavesdropped on Nevianne, Sabrina and Leah talking. I didn't like their intentions, I filmed them, without being detected. "Once the mutagen is ready, every student at this school will suffer!" Sabrina said. I made my camera quiet and my flash off. They finished, and I captured it on video. I ran, but I'm a huge klutz, I tripped on my own feet and fell, and dropped my camera. "No!" I said, it broke. That was all the evidence I had... Part 25 Brooke's POV: I went through the remains of my camera and found the film. "Yes! It's still intact." I said, then rushed to the principal's office. The secretary stopped me. "Brooke Jones, what are you doing?" She asked. "I witnessed a nightmare... You need to see!" I said. The principal walked in. "Brooke, why are you holding your camera film?" He asked. "I dropped my camera while running." I sasid. I gave him the film, he watched it. "O-oh my..." He said. Part 26 Sherlina's POV: Alright, be cool. It ain't like she knows I like him. I shrugged, then saw Sparrow. He's actually pretty cute, I must admit. I walked over to him. "Hi." I said. "Hello!" He said, enthusiastically. I giggled slightly, then saw his brother. Hawk is convinced I'm in the CAP, but to be honest, I'm not. Part 27 Genny's POV: I noticed something. The lunchlady, y'know, that octopus chick, wouldn't serve anything to Timer. Like, at all. Ali was sitting next to him, I walked over to them, they both looked hungry. I had 3 sandwiches with me (geez mom, I don't eat that much). I gave one to each of them. Timer looked at me. The lunchlady walked over. "Ms. Fitzgerald!" She yelled. I looked at her. "What?" I said, in my usual sassy tone. "Don't feed those boys! I caught the fish stealing!" She said. "I caught you depriving a student of food. The law requires every student in the school is fed. But you refused to feed them. You can get fired, ya know." I said. She left. "Yeah, take that into consideration, doll." I said, then looked at them. Timer had already eaten his sandwich, I laughed. "I know who your parents are, I know why you're here. But, trust me when I say this: Everyone can be a good person, if they just try. It worked with Frenzy and Paris." I said, they both looked down. "I'll try to talk some sense into Sabrina and Nevianne." I said, then left. Part 28 Timer's POV: That wolf girl was really nice. And, she gave great advice. I looked at Ali. "Do you know how old she is?" He asked. "I don't even know her name." I responded. Another wolf came over, this one had brown hair. "I'm Lillian." She said. "And I know who you two are. I heard the lunch lady yell at one of my sisters. Full wolf or half wolf?" She asked. "She was a full wolf." I responded. "That's Genny." She said, then walked away. "Genny, huh?" I said to Ali. "Still don't know her age." Ali said to me. Erica walked over and sat across from us. "I know, I'm not fond of it, either. My mom was a villain, but everyone thinks I am, too..." She said, her ears flat. "Anyways, y'know what your dad..." She pointed to Ali. "... Once said to Sabrina's dad about Undine's dad?" She asked. "What?" I asked. "He'd eat him cause he's a fish." She said. "I promise, Timer, I would not eat you." Ali said. I heard a loud HOWL. I gasped, then, all the lights went out. Part 29 Genny's POV: No... What have they done to me? I... I'm double-mutated! I don't know what I am anymore. I still have some of my DNA, with a mix of Nevianne's and Sabrina's! The principal ran in and gasped. I ran to a bathroom. I was, indeed, an even bigger freak! Malcolm would never like me like this! I started crying, and I locked myself in a stall. I couldn't help it but cry. I heard someone. Talia. "Genny, are you alright?" She asked. "I'm fine..." I muttered. After 30 minutes, I came out. She had no idea what I was. Part dog, part wolf, part shadow. I don't know what I am anymore... Part 30 Reyelle's POV: A new student came. He was escorted by the police. He was... Different. In a cool way. I was too nervous to talk to him. Tanner walked over to him. The police had left, and his... Straightjacket was undone. Tanner grabbed him. "Hey, punk, this is my school, got it?!" Tanner yelled. The new student giggled. "You're green. Like a frog! I like frogs, they're cool. I don't ever get to see a frog except on my band-aids. Band-aids are cool, do you like band-aids?" He asked. I was confused. "Are you okay...?" Tanner asked, a bit uneasy. "Goodie, goodie!" The new student said, Tanner put him down and left. I was still puzzled. Part 31 Clover's POV: Oooooh! This place is so fun! Not many people are talking to me. I saw a humans with blondie hair!! I walked over to her. "Hi! I'm Clover!! Clover the Skeleton! Nice to meetcha!" I said. "Uh... I'm Kylie." She said. "How are ya?" She asked. "Goodie, goodie!" I responded. "This is my brother!" I gestured towards my brother. Part 32 Kylie's POV: I think this kid is a few cards short of a deck. "Uh, there's no one there." I said. "He's here! He was away a bit, but now he's with me again! His name is Kenelm! I call him Ken! Say hi to the nice girl, Ken! Haha, he's a little shy!" He said. I was initially pondering why he wears a straightjacket, but I'm beginning to see why. Part 33 Mark's POV: Kylie told me about a student that's a bit loopy. "Maybe something caused it." She said. We both looked at Tanner. Maybe Tanner has already gone to his head. We both thought. We confronted him. Part 34 Tanner's POV: Mark and Kylie confronted me about something. Reyelle knew what was up. "Wait!" She yelled. "If it's about the new student, Tanner is innocent!" She said. I was honestly touched that she was defendin' me. "He was already crazy when we met him." Reyelle told 'em. They nodded. "Sorry 'bout that." Mark said. Part 35 Mr. Fischbach's POV: My current class is really getting on my nerves. How the crap do students get on a music teacher's nerves? A MUSIC TEACHER!!!! Mito and Terrance are starting stuff, Ivón is drawing, Mark (no, not me) is blabbing on about a show I used to watch with Leonardo sometimes, Essence is designing clothes, Callie and Carly are acting like models and the new student, Clover, is talking to himself. The only student actively focused is Jem, as per freaking usual. Class was dismissed. Thank goodness... I took a break. Part 36 Ms. Corall's POV: All my cheerleaders were on time except Genny, who looked different. "Genny, are you okay?" I asked. "Just a little mutagen." She responded. Savannah looked at her. "You look... Kinda pretty. In a weird way." She said. "Uh... Thanks. Mal still hasn't seen me. I'm a bit afraid... He'll dump me." She said. "Anyhoo, shall we begin?" I said, all my girls nodded. After a long practice, we all took a break. Sadey walked to her locker, but never returned. I got worried. I went to the bathroom, but heard sobbing. I looked inside, and Sadey was there. She looked at me, she had more... Catlike eyes. I yelped. "This is all they did to me... It's still horrible..." She said. "It's not that bad." I said. Leah, Sabrina and Nevianne must be stopped. Part 37 Toby's POV: I was asked to watch the three mean ladies mutating everyone. My dad made a chemical that made me immune to mutagen. I watched them. "We got Genny Fitzgerald and Sadey Denns." Nevianne said. "That Toby kid is immune to mutagen." Leah said. I was worried. "He's only 7, we can't actually hurt him." Sabrina said. "He'll get the police!" Nevianne complained. I was nervous. I quickly dashed away. Part 38 Dove's POV: This senseless mutating must end! I was tough, for a girl, but not tough enough. Hmm... Addy is tough, and Nera is literally smart enough to start college. Tanner's mean, but he ain't evil, and Bruno is huge. Yeah, that's good. A bunch of idiots and Nera. Alright. Maybe add in Toby and Clover, we gots a good lead! Why Clover? He's talkative. He could distract them. Of course, we won't mutate them. We'll send them back to where they came from. Part 39 Nera's POV: I was reading a book while listening to music through headphones. Dove walked over to me. "Sis?" She asked. I looked at her and removed the headphones. "Yeah?" I asked. "I need your brain for something." She said. "It's to stop those girls that's mutating everybody, am I right?" She asked. "Yep." I said. "I'll help. Who else are you enlisting?" I asked. "Addy, Tanner, Bruno, Toby and Clover." She said. "Alright. I don't like Bruno or Tanner." I said. "I know, but they're big guys, scary, too!" She said. "You can't honestly be afraid of two weirdos with a brain the size of a walnut, can you?" I asked her. "Bruno is behind you." She said. "Oh, boo hoo." I said, turning aeound. "Listen, tiny brat, I can pumnel you!" He threatened. "If you must threaten me, you could at least connect your brain to your vocal cords." I said. He looked dumbfounded. "Hmm... Perplexed as always. Dove, I'll help you. Now, I bid you, Mr. Muscle, a farewell." I said, then walked away. Part 40 Brandy's POV: I was walking around, with candies! Mr. Arvin gave candies to childs that were good and did working! I put my candies in my locker and walked around a bit more. Then, green liquidy stuff fell on me! It hurt. I started to cry, and I ran to the bathroom. When I arrived, I had glowing red eyes and dog hands! I hid, scared. Part 41 Cara's POV: Oh, they've gone too far! Mutating a 6 year old!! I confronted them. "Top o' the mornin' to ya, lassies." I said. Sabrina prepared mutagen. I shrugged. "Go ahead. But, even still, I will fight ya." I said. They took some random animal fur from the floor - EW! - put it in the mutagen and poured it on me. The fur came from Heather. I grew fox ears and a fox tail, which were coffee brown. It hurt worse than getting a tetanus shot! I sucked up the pain and pounced on Sabrina. Leah and Nevianne managed to get me off, then they released me. Part 42 Rhyme's POV: I guarantee that only a select few will get out of Mutation Rolette without being mutated. "Okay, there's already a good number that's been hit by mutagen. There's Genny, Sadey, Brandy and Cara. Dove told me she's gonna end this mutation game." I said. Nevaeh even looked afraid. She ran out. "Three... Two... One." I said. I heard a screech. "Badaboom badabing." I said. Karina peeked over and saw Nevaeh got mutated. "Uh... Bird wings and cat ears." She said. "... Add Nevaeh to the mutation list." I said. Galileo looked heartbroken. "Galileo, no need to be sad. She's a Villain kid." I said. "You're right... Why did I think she could do good?" Part 43 Jae's POV: Everyone was scared after Nevaeh was mutated. Except me. I walked to the evil girls and confronted them. They got me with the mutagen. I had catlike eyes and hawk wings. I didn't care. They attacked, but I dodged. Part 44 Mindi's POV: I woke up from a nap with a turtle shell and husky ears. I was confused. Mutagenitic footprints were out the door. I gasped. "Oh, no..." I said. I curled up on my bed and cried. My roommates, Yt'Zoa and Karina, are still out trying to stop the mutations. Part 45 Jae's POV: After awhile, they mutated me into a tiger by mixing in Ali's DNA. I left. My older brother, Lyle, looked horrified when he saw me. I noticed Genny, so did Mal. He walked over to her and hugged her. She blushed and hugged back. "Aww...!" I said. Part 46 Mr. McLoughlin's POV: I was ampin' up computers, like I'm supposed to do, when I was hit by strange glowin' liquid! It felt unbearably painful, and I couldn't breathe! I felt something. Lynx ears and tail grow outta me! I gasped. Tabby was helpin' me, and she saw, and gasped too! She looked worried. "Oh, those girls have really walked the line!" She said. "Mutating a teacher!" She complained, then scoffed. I was afraid, but hey, maybe being a mutant could be a good thing! Part 47 Jem's POV: Everyone, teachers included, except those who were mutated, were hidden. Mr. McLoughlin recently was mutated, as Tabby reported. I sang to hold everybody together. It's never satisfied It's pulling strings Of life tonight So many tears it's cried I wonder what it's thinking... It's painted face is all I see They're always haunting me It's pulling strings Of life tonight It sleeps Please buy us time Oh, please rewind A tainted rhyme As I sang, they calmed to sleep even. My song hides truth. Please buy us time. Oh, please rewind. A tainted rhyme... Part 48 Mr. Arvin's POV: Everyone except me and Jem were asleep. I was worried about our students, our staff and our reputation! I looked at Jem, who was scared. Addison woke up to stretch her legs. 52 minutes later, she returned, with green skin and a turtle shell. Clover woke up. His straightjacket was strapped, as it's supposed to be when he's asleep. Part 49 Jem's POV: I had kept singing, more on our situation. The show must go on Hit the lights We're going 'til there's no pulse left This masquerade of souls Needs a victim Won't you be our hopeless guest? But if it helps You can pretend It's make-believe Inside your head This nightmare's As real as it gets In the Circus of the In the Circus of the In the Circus of the Dead I was scared, too, but I felt obligated to keep everyone calm. No matter what. Part 50 Clover's POV: The nice girl with the black hair sings good! I was scared, too. What if someone gets hurt? I looked at my brother. He saw me scared. "Clover, it's okay. Just stay calm." He told me. "Okay!" I said. Mr. Arvin looked at me funny! "Uh... Clover? Who are you talking to?" He asked. "My brother!" I said. Mr. Arvin sighed. My straightjacket was unfastened. I walked out. Glowy green liquid was spilled on me! I smiled. A girl with red eyes and black hair walked over. "Why didn't it work with him?" She asked. Another girl, a dog walked over too! "Hmm... He has no skin! No DNA strands for it to sink into!" She exclaimed. I realized who they are, and gasped. "You're the ones mutating everybody!" I exclaimed. They hit me, and I blacked out. That hit did something... When I woke up, I rubbed my head. That girl I met awhile ago, Kylie, walked over. "Clover, are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where are they?" I asked. "Uh? Normally you'd respond strangely... I'm gonna take you to the nurse. The girls were caught and returned to Prison, by the way." She said, then brought me to the nurse. She did a brain scan. "What's the last thing you remember?" The nurse asked. "My brother... He was ambushed... Trying to save me... He was ripped apart... Bone to bone... Then... It's all fuzzy..." I explained. "His abnormal brainwaves... They're gone." The nurse said. I started to cry. "Kenny... I'm sorry..." Part 51 Kylie's POV: I hugged Clover, to comfort him a little. "I'm sorry about your brother... And his spirit is with you, that's why no one else saw him..." I said. He hugged me. I then removed his straightjacket, he was wearing a blue T-shirt with shredded sleeves. Maybe we could get him a new outfit. I took him by the hand, and called mom. "Hey, mom... I have a new friend. He may need a new outfit. He's wearing a lot of shredded clothes. Maybe, could we get him a new outfit?" I asked. "Sure, sweetie! I'll just be a minute! What size is he?" She asked. "I have no idea. He's a skeleton." I said. I looked at him. His pupils were the same size and his once jagged mouth was straight. "He's wearing... Uh..." I began. "I'm wearing what I could find." He said. Uh... Okay. Mom and I may have a lot of work to do. Part 52 Kim's POV: After that boy, Kylie and I arrived to the store, he hid. "Kylie, what's his name?" I asked. "His name is Clover." Kylie told me. We eventually got him out. "What happened to you? Your arms are covered in scars!" I exclaimed. "A man in a lot of silver... He attacked me and my brother... Then tore my arms up..." He said. "Th-The Shredder..." I stammered. Kylie was shocked. After awhile, he had new clothes. He kept thanking us and hugging us. I smiled, and we returned to their school. Part 53 Mr. McLoughlin's POV: Genny 'n' I decided we were contented withour forms, while everyone else was cured. We watched. Dove and Addison were happy. Dannywalked over and gave Dove a kiss on her cheek, making her blush. I laughed a little bit. I was glad everyone was okay, and mistakes have all been mended. All was well, at Oakwood High. The End. Category:Blog posts